The Fantasy Fight!
by Karla3
Summary: -Complete-All your favourite characters are together for a battle like no other! From final fantasy 7 to 10! I'm the host of the show and you get to pick the winners! It's up to you to decide their fate!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from final fantasy 8,9 or 10! Now on with the story!!!!

Karla: Ok! Welcome everyone to the Fantasy Trials!!!

****

Crowd goes wild

Karla: Yippee! Ok now I will introduce to you the stars of the show…and first up are that crazy gang you all know from final fantasy 8!!! First up we have Squall! Rinoa! Selphie! Irvine! Zell!

The gang walks on to applauding fans and stands in a group on the stage.

Zell (In a whisper): Hey Karla do they sell hotdogs in here?

Karla: err, I don't know…but you might get a lifetime supply of hotdogs if you win the contest!!

Zell: **Drools**

Karla: Final fantasy 9! Zidane! Garnet! Vivi! Stiener! Freya!

The group of ff9 walks onto the stage in the center growling at the ff8 gang.

The ff8 gang glare back

Karla…er…ok on with the show! Final fantasy 10! Tidus! Yuna! Rikku! Auron! Wakka!

They walk on the stage greeted by cheering and a lot of glares.

Karla: Ok now with the fights…the first will be the three main male leads. Could you please step forward.

Squall, Zidane, Tidus and Wakka walk forward.

Tidus glares at Wakka. Wakka grins and steps back.

Karla: Ok whatever…now I'll-

Squall: -Hey! That's my word…its copyright

Karla: Oh yeah sorry, as I was sayin, I'll announce the rules…please step into the arena!

The three walk into the trials, glaring at eachother.

Karla: Wow lots of glaring tonight…ok now could you please get out your weapon!

Tidus gets out his Brotherhood, Zidane gets out his Sargantanas and Squall gets out his Lionheart.

Karla: **Drools** Wow…ahem…The rules are…No biting! No scratching! No bad language! No nibbling on others!…oh! And No Magic use AT ALL!

Squall Tidus and Zidane: **Groan**

Karla: Tee-hee!

Selphie: Heeeeey! That's my copyright!

Karla: Damn…ok ok sorry

Karla: LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!

Authors Note! Yay! Ok I really need your votes on this one. Just say which one of the main male leads should win in your review ok? Any suggestions are welcome. Tee-hee! Selphie: Hey!

Karla: Sigh…I can't win can I? 

Oh I didn't include final fantasy 7 because they will be making a cameo appearance later on in the story. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Final fantasy 7 to 10 ok?

The Fantasy Fight!

Zidane, Tidus and Squall begin to glare at eachother. Zidane strikes first. He leaps up into the air yelling.

Zidane: Solution 9!!!!!

Squall: Honestly…

Tidus: No comment

Zidane slashes down on the two.

Karla: Miss

Tidus and Squall: Hahaha!

Zidane: **Pouts**

Tidus makes his move. He jumps up and yells.

Tidus: Bushido!!!!

Auron: That's mine

Tidus: Oh oops…I mean..Slice & Dice!!

Tidus runs around and franticly slices at the two.

Zidane: Hey…you ripped my jeans.

Squall: Ouch…not

Karla: This is boring you guys are meant to be the main male leads!?!

Squall: My turn now..

Squall leaps up yelling.

Squall: Lionheart!!

Tidus and Zidane: We're gone…

Squall slashes at the two nearly 25 times.

Karla: Squall is the winner!!!!

Tidus and Zidane: Awww…

Karla: and now unfortunately you two losers have to die.

Tidus and Zidane: WHAT!!??!!

Karla: Don't you guys read the fine print? On the little contract thing I gave you it said down the bottom in eeny weeny letters…" Losers have to die"

Tidus and Zidane: * Begin to sniff *

Two people walk up to them dressed in black and carrying two swords. Executioners.

Karla: Muhahahahahahahahahaha!!!

Tidus and Zidane begin screaming like little girls.

The executioner's raise their blades, ready to strike. 

Karla: JUST KIDDING!! HAHAHAH YOUR LOOKS WERE PRICELESS!!

The executioners take off the dark hoods

Tidus and Zidane: Tifa? Cloud? 

Tifa: Heeeheeeheee

Cloud: Yup now we're here!

Barret and Aeris walk on the stage

Karla: Even though you lost you get these pens from Odin Brand and a $5 gift voucher for any participating handbag store!

Zidane and Tidus: Yay! 

Karla: Please sit at the losers bench.

They walk to the loser's bench and look depressed until they are handed their pens and gift vouchers. They begin to giggle and draw on eachother's arms.

Karla: our next fight will be between the now four main female leads, Yuna! Rinoa! Garnet! And Tifa!

Karla: We didn't choose you aeris because you died.

Aeris: Oh…

Karla: Ok so who will it be? Who will triumph? And who will get a free pen and gift voucher this time?

Author's Note: Another chapter finally done! Remember. Your vote decides! So plzzzz review and say your vote in it. Yuna, Rinoa, Garnet or Tifa? Who will win?

Thankyou sooo much to 

Flora

Lunar-Girl 

Kairi

Thanx for your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything from ff7, 8, 9 ok??????

Rinoa, Garnet, Yuna and Tifa walk into the fighting arena.

Karla: Ok, do I need to repeat the rules?

Everyone: No

Cloud: Hey! Wait, can I just add one more rule for this match cos you know I didn't get to fight in the first one…come on come on come on pretty please with cherries on top!

Karla: I don't like cherries

Cloud…strawberries?

Karla: That'll do, ok say your rule

Cloud: ahem…NO Slapping!

Karla: That's it…no slapping? That's your big rule…ok I like it.

Yuna: Can we just start this already?

Karla: Oh yea, sorry. Just one thing, in this match MAGIC IS ALLOWED. Ok?

****

Rinoa smiles evily.

Yuna gets her rod and begins to summon anima

Yuna: oh wait, I cant summon anymore..damn.

****

Garnet, Rinoa and Tifa laugh

****

Rinoa raises her arms.

Rinoa: Firaga!!!!!

****

A big ball of flame erupts in the arena. When it's done, Tifa, Garnet and Yuna are twitching on the ground.

Rinoa: Ouch…does that mean I win?

Karla: Yup, you win, come over here and stand on the big block thing next Squall.

****

Rinoa walks over to the big block thing next to Squall and gives him a high five.

Karla: Cloud, I've decided to make you my Co-host, because you didn't get to fight.

Cloud: Cool, but you know I would have won though…

Karla:…erm ok whate- oops, on with it! Say the next contestants Cloud.

Cloud: Ok next fight is the guy that stands around like an idiot and really only changes the story line a little bit…Wakka! Zell! Vivi! Barret! …Ok that's it…GO BARRET!!

Karla: OK so who will win this match??? Say who you want to win in your review and the person with the most reviews at the end of the story gets to decide who the guest character is in the last bonus chapter!!!!!!!! Please review……

****


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything from final fantasy…how many times do I need to say it?

*It was the unanimous vote* 

Zell: So are you gonna say the rules again or what?

Karla: Um, well that depends, have you all forgotton them?

Barret: No alright we remember them, can we just start this already?!

Karla: * Gulps * o-ok s-starting…go…wait! Stop! Use your overdrives, brake limits, Trance things whatever you know-

Squall: I thought I already told you-

Karla: OK I KNOW IT'S COPYRIGHT!!!!! JUST FORGET IT OK!

Squall: Ok, ok you didn't have to say it like that you know…

Cloud: …um do you want me to take over?

Karla: No, no its ok im fine…im fine, right now…go!

****

Barret yells an almighty roar and runs toward Zell, his arm outstretched and knocks him over. The blow completely takes the wind out of Zell and leaves him on the ground gasping for breath and holding his chest.

Wakka: My turn ya!

****

Wakka gets grabs his blitzball and spins it on his finger. This causes an elemental attack to junction onto the ball. Wakka hurls it at Zell with all his strength. The ball of fury hits Zell in the side. Zell falls down yelling in pain and holding his side.

Vivi: Now it's my turn, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Everyone: …..* blink *

Vivi: Sorry I just thought I would give it a try…my turn…

****

Vivi raises his hands, a ball of flame gathering at his fingertips. The flames spread down his arms as pulls them down. He spins around allowing fiery power to be thrown at Zell with all his force. Zell is thrown backwards, hitting the side of fighting arena, his clothes looking like tattered rags.

Karla: Um…guys what's going on here, your supposed to attack eachother not gang up…

Wakka: Yeah we know but, uh, its better this way ya?

Karla: Ok what- ahem, ok do what you want to

Zell: That's it…you guys..are…history…

****

Zell stands up putting his clenched fists by his side and begins to gather energy, he lets jumps up slams his fists together before dropping down and running full speed toward his competitors. He slams his arm into the three unexpecting victims and plummets them to the ground…

Karla: * Walks over to Wakka, Barret and Vivi *…. Um…you win.

Zell: YES!!! * Does a little victory dance *

Karla: Ok now just go and stand next to Squall and Rinoa.

Zell goes and stands next to Squall and Rinoa ……

Karla: Cloud, your turn

Cloud: Ahem, before I announce the next contestants for the arena, I would like to make an apology,

Apparently in one of our reviews it was said that Zell was not in fact an idiot and said this comment with some anger…I think. We would like to apologize and offer these free squiggly pens with feathers on top to those who were offended by this sentence in the previous chapter, " The guy that stands around like an idiot"

We apologize for any inconvenience

Karla: Er, yeah what he said…that was a pretty long dialogue

Cloud: Thanks…anyway the next contestants will be… the kinda strong person that you get later on in the game…Auron! Freya! Irvine! Aeris! .. oh and by the way I know you don't come in a late stage in the game but…we chose you anyway aeris.

Aeris: Oh…

Karla: So who will win? Say who should win in your review and remember Im counting up the votes for the end chapter, bonus character…( the bonus character can be from ANY game ) Good luck!


	5. Chapter 5

I **still** do not own anything from final fantasy

*oh and guess what, I know why the Squaresoft people named the series Final Fantasy! I know something you don't know!!! If ya wanna know why then jus ask in your review! Ok? I know something you don't know!!!*

Karla: Righto then, we will now start the fighting between Auron, Irvine, Freya and Aeris.

Cloud: but before we begin I have to say this little apology, again, or I'll get fired…

The reason why Freya was chosen over Eiko and Amarant is because the Author just simply didn't want to…that's a pretty lame excuse…

Karla: **cough** yeah I know but hey, it's the Author's fic ain't it…ok off that subject

Cloud: **Rolls eyes**

Karla: ok lets begin the fight!!!

****

Crowd goes wild

Karla: Could the contestants please step into the arena thing…

****

Auron uses his banishing blade attack and knocks them all over.

Karla: **laughs** err nice…not

****

Aeris puts her hands in the air and summons up a ball of energy. It hurtles down onto the others and throws them against the wall

Karla: **blink** ok is it just me or is this getting very weak…

****

Freya jumps up into the air, spinning a few times, then drops to the ground sending the others flying upwards to come crashing down

Karla: **pretends to fall asleep**

Irvine uses his destruction ammo and blows the them all down, making them cry

Karla: **yawns** you win

Irvine: YES! OH YEAH! YEEEAAAHHH!

Karla: go stand next to the other winners

****

Irvine goes and stands next to the other winners :P

Cloud: The next fight will be between the remaining contestants, Selphie! Rikku! Stiener! And…um…who else?

Karla: Uh oh…we don't have anyone else…that's strange, but we need another person to fight!

Cloud: hmm this could be a problem…

****

Outside the fighting arena lightening crashes down illuminating everything. A dark figure stands out in the shadows only to step forward as another bolt of lightening hits the ground…

Karla: **wide eyed** wow…who's that?

Cloud: …Seifer?

Seifer: What's wrong with you people! Your supposed to be a special effects crew and you almost hit me with lightening!!! Your fired!

Karla: Ahem…Seifer…do you wanna-

Seifer: Nah sorry darling I cant go out with you I get asked everyday…I know I'm sorry

Karla **glares**

Seifer: what?

Cloud: I think she was gonna ask if you could be in this fight…

Seifer: Oh ok sure

Karla: Fine…

Karla: So who will win? That loser, Selphie, stiener or Rikku?

Seifer: you didn't say me

Authors note: Trust me I'm not Diss'n Seifer. So pleeaasseee don't flame me, cloud will kill me if he has to make another apology! Oh and I'm really sorry that the chapters are getting' really short n all but the last chap will be longer…promise! And another thing..the winner that gets to say the bonus character!

LUNA-GIRL

Luna-Girl you can say in your review who you think should be the bonus character for the last chapter!

The character can be from ANY Game at all. You can say a little about the character's personality so I can try to get it betta but its up to you.

If I don't get your selection in five days then ill have to get somone else to choose and so on and so forth.

So yeah um, congratulations Luna-Girl!!!!!!!

**** ****


	6. Chapter 6 FINAL

Don't own anything from final fantasy

Karla: Ok then, I suppose we should start then…I normally start these things off a lot don't I? I mean whenever the chapter starts I have to start it off by saying something to start the fight. What's with that? I mean I know I'm the host and all but does-

Cloud: Wow that's a pretty long dialogue

Karla: Thanks

Cloud: I'll start it off for you if you want

Karla: Ok thanks

Cloud: well then let's start the fight between Selphie, Stiener, Rikku and Seifer

Karla: Can the contestants please go into the arena

****

The contestants go into the arena * heh *

Karla: This fight will be a little different from the others, Rikku and Stiener. You can only attack each other and Selphie and Stiener that goes for you as well. 

Seifer: Oh great so I have to fight the messenger girl with her chopsticks? Oh great this'll be quick.

Selphie: CHOPSTICKS!!!?? I'LL KILL YOU!!!

Seifer: AAAAAAHHH!!

****

Selphie runs over to Seifer screaming and throws her 'chopsticks' away. She jumps on him, knocking him over and making his gunblade go flying. Selphie scratches at Seifer like a cat, screaming madly.

Seifer: AAAAAAH!!!!!! GET IT OFF!!

Selphie: HAHAHAH YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!!

Karla: Now this is what I call a fight!!

****

Selphie kicks Seifer where it hurts.

Seifer: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!

****

Seifer jumps up and runs out of the building screaming like a girl.

Selphie turns around panting, looking like a crazy mass killer. Stiener and Rikku go pale and run off screaming.

Karla: SELPHIE WINS!!!

Selphie: Woo-hoo!!

****

Selphie stands on the winning blocks next to Squall, Rinoa, Zell and Irvine.

Karla: Well er…it looks like final fantasy 8 wins….

FF 8 CREW: HELL YEA!! WOO-HOO!

****

Everyone cheers.

Authors note: I would have made this chapter more exciting but um I have lots of school work 2 do and so little time. Thankyou everyone for reading! I'm sorry I didn't put in a bonus character too. L 

But I might be making a sequel to The Fantasy Fight! So look out for it. 

I have my other stories up too so check them out if you can

The Way Life Mocks Me

Run

Thankyou again for reading!


End file.
